In the past, a drawer type washing machine, in which a cabinet with an open top is accommodated in a housing opened toward the front side so that the cabinet can be pulled out from the front side and a washing tub capable of storing washing water and used for carrying out washing and dewatering is provided in the cabinet, is proposed (see Patent Document 1). The washing tub is supported on a bottom surface of the cabinet via a hanger bracket having a buffer function. Furthermore, the cabinet can linearly move back and forth by means of a sliding portion provided between the cabinet and the housing.
In such a drawer type washing machine, the resistance inside the sliding portion, that is, the resistance between a roller and a guiding rail in the configuration of Patent Document 1, is reduced as much as possible so as to easily pull the cabinet out of the housing. However, in the case that the cabinet can easily move back and forth with respect to the housing, the cabinet tends to vibrate violently in the front-rear direction if vibration of the washing tub generated during dewatering is not completely absorbed by the hanger bracket and is transferred to the cabinet.
Generally, a latch is mounted between a front surface of the closed cabinet, namely a door portion, and a front surface of the housing to lock the door portion. However, a certain end play is provided in the latch. Therefore, when the cabinet violently vibrates in the front-rear direction, a minute collision occurs repeatedly between the door portion and the front surface of the housing, thereby generating noises or damaging the door portion.